La Tercera Guerra Mágica
by Anne Lupin
Summary: El mundo mágico se ve amenazado por un Riddle una vez más y es responsabilidad autoimpuesta de Albus Potter el acabar con él. La tercera guerra está en su apogeo en el último año de Albus y su mayor frustración es no poder dejar Hogwarts y luchar junto a su familia, además del hecho de que debe encontrar una forma de proteger a sus mejores amigos Scorpius y Annette de sus familias.


**Capítulo 1**

_Albus Severus Potter-de 23 años-se preguntó, no por primera vez, cómo demonios las cosas habían llegado a donde estaban aquel día. Para su propia sorpresa, tenía exactamente la respuesta a su cuestionamiento y ésta se iba formulando en su cabeza mientras saltaba un cadáver-al tiempo que suplicaba que no fuese de los de su bando-y lanzaba una maldición a sus espaldas, intentando acertar a su objetivo en movimiento. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa arrogante, esa que había aprendido a lo largo de sus siete años en la casa de las serpientes en Hogwarts, mientras veía como su blanco caía alcanzado por su maldición._

_La sonrisa se borró cuando recordó el origen de todo aquello. Había sido hacía unos seis años…_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El Valle de Godric había sido siempre un lugar tranquilo y hermoso para criar una familia y esa había sido la razón por la que el famoso Harry Potter había reconstruido la casa de sus padres para que él, su esposa y sus tres hijos pudiesen vivir por fin en paz.

Eso había sido posible durante veinticuatro años en los cuales, valía aclarar, habían sido muy felices. El problema era que durante el último año cosas malas habían vuelto a suceder en el mundo mágico. Cosas que, para no perder la costumbre, tenían que ver-de un modo u otro-con Lord Voldemort. Si bien era claro y muy cierto que el mago oscuro más poderoso del siglo xx había sido derrotado por Harry Potter hacía ya veinticinco años, nadie se hubiese esperado la venida de un nuevo mago oscuro en busca de venganza. Menos se esperaban todos que ese nuevo mago oscuro no fuera nadie más ni nadie menos que Marvolo Riddle, hijo de Tom Riddle y Bellatrix Lestrange.

Esta vez, el último descendiente de Salazar Slytherin se alzó en una guerra declarada al mundo mágico, olvidando los antiguos patrones que su padre había seguido en el pasado: desapariciones y muertes inexplicables unos años antes de tomar el poder. Marvolo Riddle reunió a los viejos seguidores de su padre y comenzó una lucha casi permanente con la sociedad mágica, extendiéndose no solo al Reino Unido, sino también a Rusia y los países circundantes. La situación en Inglaterra había pasado a estar bajo control en los últimos meses gracias al Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de la Magia-que dirigía Harry Potter-pero la de los demás países no había hecho más que deteriorarse. Por eso, y luego de que la reciente guerra hubiese diezmado de forma alarmante la cantidad de Aurores de los que el Ministerio de la Magia inglés disponía, se había llamado a un mago mayor de edad de cada familia a participar del frente de batalla extranjero para eliminar de una vez la amenaza que significaba Marvolo Riddle y sus seguidores.

Y así llegamos a la situación que nos compete: la cena que se estaba desarrollando en la residencia de los Potter. Los cinco miembros de la familia estaban sentados a la mesa esa inusualmente fría noche de finales de agosto. Ninguno hablaba, al contrario de como solía ocurrir, porque esa mañana James Sirius Potter, el hijo mayor de la familia, y Ted Lupin, ahijado del patriarca de los Potter, se habían anotado en la lista de los que pelearían en el extranjero.

-¡Yo también puedo hacerlo, papá!-saltó Albus de repente, incorporándose de su silla sobresaltando a todos menos a su padre. El joven Potter había estado con los pelos de punta todo el día porque su hermano mayor había ido a anotarse para pelear. Él también quería hacerlo, él podía. Si tan solo su padre no fuese tan…-¡Puedo pelear contigo, mamá, James y Ted!

-No tienes la edad, Albus, y esa es la última palabra que diré sobre el asunto

-¡Tengo diecisiete años! ¡Soy mayor de edad!

-No has terminado Hogwarts-dijo su padre calmadamente. A veces, la calma con la que su padre hablaba era mil veces peor que escucharlo gritar. Esa era una de esas veces

-Tú no terminaste Hogwarts-atacó Albus, sintiendo que aquel era un terreno más firme en el que pisar. ¿Acaso su padre podía ser tan hipócrita como para negarle aquello?-En cuanto cumpliste diecisiete te fuiste de la casa de los abuelos Molly y Arthur con tío Ron y tía Hermione a cazar horrocruxes para matar a Voldemort

-En una situación completamente diferente a la que enfrentas tú-debatió su padre, mirándolo a los ojos. El verde se reflejó en el verde y a Albus le entraron ganas de golpear a su padre cuando vio la determinación en sus ojos-A ti nadie quiere matarte

-¡Y una mierda, papá!-le soltó el chico, irritado-¡Sabes tan bien como yo que el tener el apellido Potter te convierte automáticamente en blanco en una batalla!

-Eso no es verdad

-No seas hipócrita

-Y tú no seas impertinente

-Ya basta los dos-cortó Ginny Potter, pegando un golpe en la mesa-Albus, tu padre tiene razón. No tienes la edad suficiente para ir a pelear. Vas a terminar Hogwarts y, el año próximo, ya lo discutiremos si las cosas siguen como hasta ahora

Albus miró a sus padres sin poder creerlo…bah, ¿a quién quería engañar? Siempre había sabido que no los convencería. No había forma de escapar de allí, había llegado a un callejón sin salida con respecto a este tema. Ni siquiera podía ir a anotarse sin que ellos lo supieran, porque su padre era quien revisaba las listas para las batallas en los países del extranjero.

El chico se levantó de la mesa, tiró su plato con excesiva violencia a la pila de trastos sucios y se dirigió a su cuarto sin echar una mirada a su espalda. Azotó la puerta de su habitación y la cerró con un hechizo, pateando a su paso su baúl de Hogwarts sin armar.

_Muy maduro_, le espetó una impertinente voz en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Él se decantó por no escucharla, sabía muy bien que estaba siendo inmaduro pero hubiese hechizado a su padre si se quedaba en aquella cocina más tiempo.

¿Cómo era posible que no lo entendieran? Su padre no lo sorprendía mucho, siempre había sido así de sobreprotector con todos ellos. A James le había costado una vida convencerlo de que estaba listo para anotarse a luchar y su padre finalmente entendió que no podía detener a su hijo mayor, que no tenía argumentos para hacerlo. Algo similar había sucedido con Ted, solo que su padre había tenido que ser más flexible con él pues era Auror y tenía ya veinticinco años. Albus, por otro lado, estaba perdido. Sabía que hasta el próximo año le sería imposible unirse a su familia en la lucha. Le parecía algo tan estúpido… ¡¿qué demonios iba a hacer él un año metido en el colegio, sabiendo que su padre, su madre, su hermano y una persona a la que consideraba un hermano más estaban arriesgando su vida, quizá, en aquel momento?! ¿Cómo podían esperar que él se sentase a estudiar de buen grado cuando casi toda su familia iba a pelear a muerte? Su madre debería de entenderlo… ¡a ella iban a dejarla sin luchar en la batalla de Hogwarts veinticinco años atrás porque era menor de edad! ¿Es que ella no recordaba el miedo, la ansiedad?

-¡Albus! ¡Albus, respóndeme! ¡Sé que estás ahí!

El chico frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo y se apresuró a arrojarse sobre el cajón de su ropa interior para buscar el espejo mágico que compartía con su rubio amigo. Cuando lo tomó, el espejo reflejaba el rostro de Scorpius Malfoy, sonriéndole de lado.

-¡Al fin! Llevo llamándote como cinco minutos…no deberías dejar el espejo tirado por ahí. Llévalo contigo, idiota

-No lo dejo tirado por ahí, está escondido en un cajón en el que estoy seguro que nadie va a meter sus narices-le replicó el pelinegro, frunciéndole el ceño al reflejo de su mejor amigo mientras se tiraba de forma brusca sobre la cama-Y no lo puedo llevar conmigo a la cena, imagínate que me llamas en medio de la comida. ¿Qué se supone que les digo a mis padres si de repente escuchan tu voz? Ellos saben que aún no están tan locos como para alucinar de ese modo…y no, no pienso explicarles con mucha paciencia que tú y yo rompimos las reglas de restricción de la magia en menores de edad el verano pasado para crear estos espejos basándonos en los que mi abuelo y el padrino de papá tenían

-Bien, relájate. No te iba a decir que lo hicieras, de todos modos. ¿Cómo resultó todo?-Albus le hizo una mueca a Scorpius y arrojó la miniatura de una quaffle, que era parte de un juego que su padre le había regalado cuando tenía cinco o seis años, al otro extremo del cuarto-¿Así de mal?

-Peor-respondió Albus y, al instante, continuó:-Es que no entiendo a mi padre, Scor. ¿No me conoce? ¿Cómo puede esperar que vaya a Hogwarts por las buenas mientras mi familia arriesga su vida? ¡No puedo hacerlo!

-Por como están las cosas, vas a tener que hacerlo, compañero. ¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿No le dijiste que él tampoco terminó Hogwarts por irse a cazar a Voldemort?

-Por supuesto que se lo dije pero ya conoces a mi padre, tiene una excusa para cada maldita cosa. El muy hipócrita, diciéndome que nadie quiere matarme. ¡Como si el hijo de Lord Voldemort no fuera a ir tras la familia Potter, menuda estupidez!-Albus intentó respirar y se obligó a sí mismo a bajar el tono de voz cuando su lechuza ululó de forma amenazadora. Amenazando, seguramente, con picarlo mientras dormía, se recordó Potter con un estremecimiento-¿Qué te dijo tu padre?

-Ah…-Scorpius suspiró y se encogió de hombros-Me lo pidió

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Sí, era una estupidez pensar que no iba a hacerlo. Estoy seguro de que a Anne también se lo pidió su madre

-Mierda, no tengo una forma segura de comunicarme con Anne antes de que nos veamos mañana en el expreso-Potter se quedó pensando por un instante-Quizá debamos hacer un espejo para ella también, Scor, no sé cómo no se nos ocurrió desde un principio. No podemos escribirnos cartas, la red flu está descartada y mi casa está protegida contra las apariciones, ergo estamos incomunicados con ella

-No uses esa palabra

-¿Cuál? ¿Ergo?

-Sí, sabes que me molesta

-Bien, de acuerdo. Todavía no lo entiendo, ¿cómo te lo pidió tu padre? No me entra en la cabeza, creí que había entendido que eras diferente a él y a tu abuelo cuando te volviste mi amigo

-No, no lo entendió ni entonces. Dijo algo como que va en paquete con todo lo que significa ser un Malfoy. Ya sabes: sangre limpia, Slytherin, dinero, creerse superior a los demás por ello…y ser seguidor de Voldemort

-O, en este caso, su hijo-dijo Albus con una expresión de tristeza que reflejaba la de su mejor amigo. Potter suspiró- Aunque para fines prácticos es lo mismo… ¿qué le has dicho?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Que qué le has dicho a tu padre?

-Nada. Ni que sí, ni que no. Mi madre lo ha llamado justo en el instante en el que acabó de decírmelo y me he librado. Con un poco de suerte y algo de astucia, me libraré de él hasta mañana en la mañana, cuando nos vayamos a Hogwarts. Escucha, hermano, ya sé que no te gusta la idea de ir allí mientras tu familia pelea, pero para mí va a ser un descanso de mi padre

-Tranquilo, hermano-dijo Albus, sonriendo-Lo solucionaremos juntos, como todo lo demás

-Eso espero

-Me voy, Scor. Necesito armar mi baúl, ni siquiera lo he empezado

-Eres un idiota, Albus, ¡nos vamos mañana a las once de la mañana!

-Ya sé, ya sé. Probablemente hoy en la noche no duerma…pero tenía la esperanza de que me dejaran quedarme y luchar

-No es verdad, ni siquiera tú eres tan idiota como para pensar que tus padres iban a permitirte no ir a Hogwarts

-Bueno, no. Pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde

-Suerte con tu baúl

-Suerte para escabullirte de tu casa sin encontrarte con tu padre

-Ja ja

Lo primero que Albus hizo fue poner en su mochila la vieja capa de invisibilidad de su padre, la copia del mapa del merodeador que él, Scorpius y Anne se habían encargado de hacer-agregando, por supuesto, los nuevos pasadizos que se habían agregado al castillo luego de su necesaria remodelación ocasionada por la batalla final en la que Harry Potter venció a Lord Voldemor-, el espejo, el álbum de fotos que Anne le había regalado a finales del año pasado y su varita mágica.

Luego, se volteó hacia su baúl y vio a su mascota siseándole desde el piso repleto de cosas. Albus sonrió de lado y se agachó para acariciar con un dedo la cabeza de su serpiente mascota, Godric. El nombre de su serpiente era un deleite de decir a los demás, que solían mirarlo ofendidos más que nada. Era, según Albus, una ironía y, según James, una ofensa.

_-Tengo hambre, Albus_-le siseó la serpiente

-_De acuerdo, Godric_-siseó de vuelta Albus en parsel mientras le pasaba a su serpiente un ratón muerto para que comiera-_Recuerda que no puedes salir de mi cuarto, a mamá le daría un ataque si sabe que te dejo salir del terrario_-la serpiente hizo un movimiento de cabeza que se pudo interpretar como un asentimiento, pero el tono de su voz cuando contestó a Albus fue claramente ofendido:

-_No le he hecho nada a nadie como para que me tengan encerrado ahí_

-_Ya lo sé, por eso te dejo salir siempre. Mañana volvemos a Hogwarts, compañero, y allí podrás estar más a tus anchas, como siempre. Ahora, tengo que hacer el baúl, si me permites_

Godric reptó hasta una esquina del cuarto y se quedó allí, observando a Albus mientras este limpiaba su baúl hasta el fondo y acomodaba mediante hechizos sus libros, ropa muggle, las túnicas del colegio y sus corbatas y bufandas verde y plata.

Albus aún recordaba la primera vez que había hablado en parsel frente a su familia: la mirada horrorizada de todos cuando una serpiente apareció de repente en el patio de la Madriguera en plena reunión familia cuando Albus apenas tenía doce años. Se había entretenido hablando con la serpiente un buen rato hasta que su tío Ron lo descubrió hablando en parsel como si no fuese nada raro. Así fue como se llevó uno de los castigos más largos de su vida, ni siquiera hoy en día Albus está muy seguro de por qué exactamente lo castigaron.

Su baúl estuvo listo a las cinco de la mañana y, sabiendo que si se dormía no habría fuerza en el universo que lo despertase a las nueve de la mañana para ir a la estación, salió de la habitación al pasillo a oscuras y se dirigió con cuidado al despacho de su padre.

El chico sabía que él no estaría allí, simplemente quería sacar uno de los muchos libros que Harry Potter guardaba allí por precaución. Más bien era, Albus estaba seguro, porque no quería que sus hijos los leyeran. El menor de los Potter había pasado largas noches en vela inspeccionando los libros más antiguos que su padre guardaba en su despacho y, cada tanto, sacaba alguno y se lo llevaba a su habitación para leerlo en paz. Usualmente si guardaba cuidado de que el libro estuviese allí para la próxima vez que su padre entrara no había ningún problema. Solo una vez Albus no había devuelto un libro a su lugar y, como al día de hoy su padre nunca le había preguntado nada, estaba seguro de que no lo había notado nunca. Ese libro era _Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas_ y ese ejemplar en particular era importante para Albus porque decía con una letra pulcra _"Este libro pertenece al Príncipe Mestizo"_, es decir, Severus Snape. A Albus le encantaba la idea de tener algo que había pertenecido al hombre por el cual su padre le había puesto su segundo nombre y era todo un honor ser tan bueno en pociones como el viejo maestro lo había sido alguna vez. Él siempre había sido bueno en pociones, se le daba natural como a su abuela paterna, y lo emocionaba mucho más de lo que le fuese a admitir a alguien alguna vez aquel detalle.

Sin embargo, pociones no era su materia favorita en Hogwarts como sí lo eran Aritmancia y Transformaciones. Runas Antigua también podía contarse, pero en una menor medida. Muchas veces la profesora-y directora-Mcgonagall había dicho que era el mejor alumnos que hubiese tenido en todos sus años como docente, lo cual irritaba a su prima Rose muchísimo. A la profesora Vector, de Aritmancia, le encantaba sentarse junto con él y discutir las diferentes utilidades de la numerología en el viaje en el tiempo, un tema que había atrapado a Albus desde que había leído sobre él en _Las Ramas más Imprecisas y Peligrosas de la Magia, _libro que la misma profesora le había permitido sacar de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca en su quinto año luego de que él le jurase una y otra vez que solo era para fines teóricos.

Se hizo de día más rápido de lo que Albus pudo notar y, cuando se dio cuenta de que debía levantarse del rincón en el que se había encogido para leer _La Magia y sus Ritos más Oscuros_, escuchó el grito de su madre:

-ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER


End file.
